Cheeky
by lolo907
Summary: Clare and Eli never broke up. This is a story showing just how playful these two are with each other. Eli loves Clare when she used to wear the uniform and wants to see her in it. Will she give in and model for him?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a completely random one shot that has been flowing in my head recently, and it's bugging me cause it won't go away. I honestly stopped watching _Degrassi_ like back in... I don't even remember so when I started watching it again this Summer, I was not only confused but intrigued. Yes I am one of those who thought Clare and Eli were the sweetest thing ever...kinda embarrassing since you are no longer a teen (yes I just turned 20, so big whoop right?) but I can't help it.

This is completely not compliant with the way things ended on the show. Fitz did happen but there was never a lock down and Clare and Eli are happily together. I hope you enjoy!

Title: _Cheeky_

* * *

"I had always gone to a private school while Darcy decided to go to Degrassi," Clare explained to me as looked through the many pictures of her in her uniform.

"Even when you started at Degrassi you kept wearing it?" I asked her as I looked up from the photo album.

Clare sighed as she did one more look towards the picture of herself in the uniform and leaned back against her headboard, "I thought if I wore my uniform people would realize that I didn't care what people thought of me. I was at Degrassi for the gifted program which focused on my education; not fashion or being popular."

"So what changed then?" I asked her as I watched her fiddle around with her hands.

"When me and Alli tried on Darcy's old clothes something just changed. It's not easy going to high school with a sister who was a cheerleader and had all the boys going after her. Besides those mishaps Darcy went through, she was known for so much; so there I was, not Clare Edwards, but Darcy's little sister. Or Little Edwards or Baby Edwards. And finally, for once, I was just _Clare_.

She sat up and turned to face me with her legs crossed indian style, "When I went to The Dot, Peter saw me and was shocked and he called me by my name. And then some guy, Reese, asked my name and that stuff didn't happen on a regular basis. Sure the attention wasn't so bad but I liked that I finally got out of Darcy's shadow I guess you can say."

"And that was when the new Clare Edwards was born," I said with a smile.

She gave me a little laugh and started to pick at the loose thread from her bed comforter, "It kind of was. I mean sure, I still had a lot of growing up to do after that, you know especially with the whole K.C. and Jenna fiasco, but yeah thanks to that high heeled boot I put on, it was the start that got me to who I am today." She looked up at me through her bangs and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, brush her hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her lips, which she returned. When I pulled back I noticed how she blushed, which I loved.

"So where is it?" I asked as I got up from her bed and went to her closet.

She looked at me confused, "The boots? I have no idea, I actually think I donated them."

"Not the boots, but bummer no hot boots to tease me with," I teased her with a smirk and once again was rewarded with a blush. "But where is your uniform? I don't think it's very fair that I have never seen you in it, and as your boyfriend I think I deserve too."

"Eli..."

"Well, well, well, look what we got here," I said to her as I held up the uniform. In a flash she was standing in front of me, but being quicker than her I held it out of her reach.

"Eli, I am not putting it on to fulfill your perverted fantasies now hand it over," she hissed as she stood on her toes.

"I'm a guy can you blame me?" I continued teasing her with a smirk. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips and that's when I swear the mischievous glint in her eyes that only comes out ever so often. Then she hit one of my weaknesses.

She tickled me.

She had unfortunately found out I was ticklish one day as she moved her hands up from my waist. Not only did it ruin the moment but it wounded my male ego to the extreme.

"AHA!" she exclaimed as she got a hold of her uniform and quickly ran to her dresser and stuck it into the bottom one and used her self as a shield in front of the dresser.

"Don't think I won't go in there and get it."

"I don't think so mister. Underwear drawer."

I raised my eyebrows at her and walked to stand i front of her, "Well now that gives me an even greater motivation to go in there and get it."

"Eli!" she said as she began to laugh. I laughed along with her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and hers around my neck.

"So I'm guessing that's a no."

"That's a hell no," she said with a smirk, that could rival mine.

"Well someone is feeling cheeky today," I said as I slowly leaned into her.

"And cheekier by the minute," she whispered against my lips and finally closed the little distance we had between our lips.

Kissing Clare Edwards never got old. The way my arms fit perfectly around her waist. The way she lightly scratched the little hairs on the back of my neck. She was so innocent yet her playful side would come out, and believe me, knowing that side of her made me feel the best. No one really knew just how many sides there were to her, and the fact that she showed them to me, well I was damn lucky.

Somehow we ended up back on her bed, with me slightly on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

"Wait a minute who the hell is Reese!" I asked as I took a deep breath of air.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up Goldsworthy, you're ruining the moment."

"So cheeky," I mumbled as I went back to kissing her. For now I decided to let her distract me, but that uniform was not forgotten.

* * *

Coming to Degrassi was something I was grateful for every morning. As I got into Morty in the mornings and walked up the steps, I realized the move was for the best. With everything that had happened at my old school, from Julia to me alienating people, this place saved me.

And as cheesy as it may sound she saved me.

I reached my locker and quickly opened and threw whatever I didn't need for my first period inside. Then I reached into my bag and found the picture of Clare I needed to put up. I smirked as I looked at the picture of Clare. Of her in her uniform.

The Clare in the picture was completely different from the Clare I know now. From the long hair that was put back in a pony tail, the glasses and then the uniform. I couldn't help but smirk as I scanned over the picture: knee high socks, plaid red skirt, white collared shirt... I had to give a small laugh.

_She was gonna kill me for this. _

"Dude, Clare is gonna kill you for this!" Adam exclaimed as he came up behind me and looked at the photo.

"Well I have been trying to convince her to wear it but she keeps rejecting the idea, so until then, this will do," I smirked as I taped down the corners of the picture.

"Until then? 'Cause you know for sure she's going to give in? I highly doubt that," he said as he leaned against the locker next to mine.

I closed my locker and started walking down the hall, "I happen to know that I can be very persuasive, even with Clare-"

"Oh god please stop there before you go into detail about your extracurricular activities with Clare, who is also one of my closest friends," he whined with a cringe.

I laughed at his expression as we entered our math class. "To help prevent your dirty mind from wondering, me and Clare's '_extracurricular activities'_ as you put it, are very innocent. You know about her beliefs so I respect that and am not gonna push her."

"So that Romeo and Juliet kiss was just for show? None of that behind closed doors?"

"Hey a guy doesn't kiss and tell now does he?"

"Now who's the girl," Adam teased me with a smile as Armstrong walked in.

"Har, har."

But it was true, I was not going to just spill every single detail of what goes on between me and Clare intimately. Even if it was Adam. Sure I tell him stuff but I do draw a line somewhere. Plus it would be super awkward for him since him and Clare are close friends. But like I told him I would never pressure her into anything.

She's told me what happened to Darcy and how she had lost her virginity by being raped. Ever since then, she's promised herself that she will keep her promise of waiting until marriage. I know about her promise ring and completely respect her for that. Sure we kiss and yeah it may get heated at times, but I know when not to push the boundaries, as does she.

But believe me, if I could kiss Clare all day, I would.

It still amazes me that she's in a relationship with me. _Me._ The emo-goth boy who's obsessed with death, as people say. She really was the good Christian girl of Degrassi, so we were the odd couple. But she gave me space when I needed it, especially when it came to my issues over Julia's death. And thanks to Clare, I am slowly realizing and coming to grasp that Julia's death wasn't entirely my fault.

She's made me grow up. With the whole Fitz crap, she basically made me realize that I needed to grow the fuck up. She's changed me and for the better.

_God, Adam's right, I am the girl now._

"Dude honestly, you were day dreaming through out Armstrong's whole lecture. You're lucky he didn't notice," Adam told me as he shook my arm to get my attention.

"Eh, this stuff is cake... I think," I said as I followed him out to the hall, towards my locker.

"Well you can always ask the girlfriend to tutor you since I think she already took this class."

"Teacher Clare, I like the sound of that," I said as I opened my locker, knowing it would gross him out.

"That's sick!"

"What's sick?" a voice asked, immediately knowing it's Clare.

"Apparently I am," I answered her as I gave her a quick kiss.

"Well Adam I could have already told you that," she said with a smile as she turned to greet Adam. "What in the world is that?"

"This is gonna be good," Adam mumbled with a chuckle.

"What ever to you mean Clare Bear?" I asked innocently.

She scoffed and as she placed a hand on her hip, trying to look stern. "Ok 1.) Don't call me Clare Bear and 2.) What is with the picture! Where did you get? Did you take it from my photo album!"

"I couldn't help it! You just look so cute!"

"No no! I know what this is! You are just trying to get me to put the uniform back on, but I will tell you now buster it is not going to work!"

"Buster? What ever happened to your advanced vocabulary?" I asked as I watched her get flustered, which I couldn't help but enjoy.

"You are infuriating!"

"Ahh there it is," I said as I closed my locker and reached for her hand as we all walked to English.

"No really you have to take it down," she hissed but still held onto my hand.

"Hmm I don't think so, what do you think Adam?"

"I am staying out of this one. You can officially call me Switzerland," he said with raised hands.

"Adam!" Clare exclaimed, expecting him to help her out.

"Nope, Switzerland," he said with a smile as he took his seat.

She threw him a glare along with sticking out her tongue at him, which I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright class, today's topic is uniforms, yay or nay?" Ms. Dawes began as she entered the class. As she continued explaining the argument assignment, I gave a quick turn to Clare and winked at her. As I turned around I felt a small flick on the back of my neck.

"_Jerk,"_

Even though it was just a small mumble, I knew she was smiling.

* * *

"Alright you guys I have to meet Drew, catch up later," Adam said as we walked out of English and waved.

As me and Clare continued to walk, I immediately put my arm around her as she held my man, the same way we walked the hall the first time we were an 'official couple'.

"Mad at me?" I asked as I turned my head to look at her.

She looked up at me and smiled, "No. It's just weird. If you wanted a picture of me in your locker, I could give you a picture of me now. The new Clare, not the old one."

"And what's wrong with the old Clare?"

"Nothing, it's just that isn't me anymore."

"Sure maybe not appearance wise, but I'm sure the strong, stubborn at times, not to mention genius side is still there. I mean you stood up to a principal who called you a bitch, so I'm pretty sure you would do that now if it happened," I told her as we exited out of the school and walked to one of the tables.

"You're right," she said as she sat down and took out her lunch. "But I'm pretty sure it has more to do with me being in a uniform than anything else," she told me with a smirk.

"Can you blame me?" I joked with a smirk of my own. "I'm a guy."

"I still say you're a pervert."

"Would you have me any other way?"

Clare didn't answer me but I knew her answer as she smiled at me and kissed me on the lips.

"Oh! You're birthday is coming up!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from me. "What are you gonna want?"

"Clare you don't have to buy me anything really," I told her as I began to eat my lunch.

"Oh come on we have celebrate somehow. Let me at least bake you a cake. I know how much you love a chocolate cake with vanilla icing," she persuaded me and it was sounding good.

"I know what you can get me. Let me keep the picture of you in my locker," I told her, hoping she would say yes.

"I'll think about it," she said as she glared slightly at me. She then had the look as if she had this great epiphany.

Sometimes that look wasn't the best.

"Great you have that look on your face like you're planning something!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she faked an innocent smile.

"Tell me!"

""You don't want to ruin the surprise now do you?"

"Uhhh yeah I do actually," I whined.

"Eli, no. You are just going to have to wait until your birthday. Just know you will love it!"

I gave her a playful glare, "Tease."

Clare laughed out loud as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

_Oh how I love this girl._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: So I think this will be in two parts. This chapter was in Eli's POV but the next, and final chapter, will be Clare's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. Here is the final installment of Cheeky with Clare's point of view narrating.

Title: Cheeky

* * *

Why was I irked with the picture of me wearing my old uniform, up in Eli's locker?

Like I told him, it was strange seeing who I was then. Now I don't regret ever wearing my uniform to school at all.

I think it really has to do with the fact that by me wearing that uniform, I was putting up a facade. I had always stood by my statements that I didn't care what people thought of me. To some extent it really is true but behind the uniform, I was really insecure. I was honestly scared to truly let myself out of my shell.

Ever since I was little girl, my beliefs were a part of my growing up. Catholic school helped more by reassuring me that God was the one true being who would not harm you in any way. For me nothing bad happened but when Darcy began to 'lose her way' I wasn't so sure if I could truly live according to the beliefs I was raised upon.

And that scared me.

So I hid behind the uniform. It was almost a protection for me; a protection from the world. I wasn't attracting attention from my mousy looks to me hiding behind every book I had my nose in. So when I found out about the gifted program and my parents deciding it would do me good to attend a high school with 'such academic advancements' I panicked. I was being sent to the place where my beautiful strong sister was transformed to a depressed and lost girl. So I held onto the uniform even tighter and when my mom said it was fine for me to wear it at Degrassi, my grip to the uniform became more firm.

But it was at Degrassi that I learned to really let go. It was not an easy transition at all. And with Darcy in Kenya, it was even more difficult. From everything she went through, she was still someone I looked up too, so entering high school as a naive 14-year-old girl, it was hard.

As embarrassing as it was, the vibrator incident really did open my eyes. I was so clueless when it came to the issue of sex. I never even knew what a vibrator was! It freaked my mom out, who began to believe I was having sex but I was honestly just curious and tired of not knowing the truth. From our 'sex talks' or whatever one wants to call them, it actually made my decision to save my virginity for marriage even greater.

As for my other improvements, Degrassi really did help me become stronger and independent. From sticking up for Connor to the Shep, writing my Fortnight fanfiction, changing my look, I was changing.

Then there was K.C.

Alli asked me once if I regretted having a relationship with him. I didn't even hesitate to say no. K.C. was one of the people who actually made me become who I am now. He was definitely not the major contribution but he was a great part of my transformation. He really did see past my act of trying to pretend I wasn't scared of what people thought of me. When he dared me to go up and sing in front of the whole cafeteria, I was seriously shocked. From then on I tried desperately to not like him. But then he asked me to the dance, flirted with me, and the next thing we kissed and I had a boyfriend.

It honestly gave me so much confidence because I always thought someone would have to be insane to find me attractive. Of course our relationship didn't last. I felt betrayed by Jenna but more with K.C. He was the one who wanted me out of my shell and give him my full trust. And I did. So it hurt to see him leave me for someone who was prettier, more adventurous and so not me.

Regardless of all of that, it didn't stop me from growing. Realistically it made me grow more. The summer before my sophomore year was a great transition from a naive girl to maturity. Now I know I still have a lot to work on but I can honestly say I was more grown up. I was stronger than ever and I did truly believe I was my own individual. Finally.

Then he came along.

Eli Goldsworthy.

I honestly thought K.C. threw me for a loop but Eli was multiple loops. I did things with him I would never do:

I skipped school. Screamed in public. Stayed out at night (almost missed my curfew once!). Made me believe in public displays of affection (sometimes). Shared my secrets and fears with him (to this day he really is the only person who knows about the whole issues with Darcy). I even laid in a bed with him, without feeling guilty.

I was innocent regardless of what I had been exposed to. He knew it too and he respected me. The first time I had told him about my promise ring it was before we ever got together. The issue did not come up again until later when we were kissing and I felt his hands lightly touch the skin that was exposed when my blouse rose slightly. I tensed up which he took notice up which led us to have a conversation about how we need to be open about everything, especially when it came to the intimacy portions of our relationship. It was hard because in the end I am only human. And a teenage human at that. Even though I do have my catholic beliefs, I am a teenage girl, in love with her boyfriend, who can't seem to get enough of his kisses.

He has done a lot for me. So as I am waiting for Alli to arrive at the Dot, and already ten minutes late, I contemplate on what I should get him for his birthday.

As I sip my coffee I hear heels clicking behind me, as they slowly approach. Or should I say she.

"I know I know! I'm late but it was for a good reason I swear!" Alli tells me as she sits down on the opposite side of me.

"Well it better not be because you were kissing Drew," I say sarcastically.

"No that is not the reason," she said with a small blush. "I mean Drew was there but it was because we were talking to Adam and I found out some very interesting information."

"And that would be?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

"That Eli wants you to dress up as a school girl!" she exclaimed, which caused people to turn and look at us.

"Alli! Yes announce to the world why don't you! And school girl makes it sound so..."

"Sexy!" she smiled widely.

"No, vulgar!"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Clare there is nothing wrong with spicing up your love life."

"Do you honestly hear yourself? What are we, 30 or something? No, we are 15, there is no need to spice up our love life. You're making it sound like I'm going to strip for him or something," I told her, a bit freaked that she thought the uniform was for my sex life, which was nonexistent.

"So you're telling me he actually just wants to see you in your uniform just to see?" Alli asked as she crossed her arms.

"Ummm yes."

She scoffed at me with another roll of her eyes. "Wake up and smell the coffee Clare! Eli wants to see you in his uniform because he thinks it's hot. It turns him on and he wants you!"

"Are you ready to order?" Peter asked Alli, who looked uncomfortable. Great, just great, he heard her.

"Oh goodness," I mumbled as covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

"Hot chocolate please," Alli said sweetly but knew she was enjoying my embarrassment.

"Coming right up," Peter said and practically ran away.

"Alright Clare he's gone, you can come out now."

"Alli you cannot say those things! Listen I am not going to put the uniform for-for-for...sex," I whispered.

"Clare you cannot be such a prude. You and I both know heavy make out sessions happen between you and Mr. Gloom so don't try and act all innocent and deep down inside you know you want to as well," she said with a smile.

Peter walked back to our table and placed the steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of me and looked towards me, "Refill?"

"Uhhh no thanks I'm good," I blushed and watched him turn away uncomfortable from out conversation. "Listen Alli, I am not going to put on a show and be a naughty school girl for Eli okay?"

"Fine Clare whatever. But his birthday is coming up so what are the plans?"

"I want to get him a cake. I'm trying to see if there is a place that can bake the cake in the shape of Morty," I explained to her.

Alli looked at me with a bored expression as she sipped her drink, "That's it? You should jump out of the cake then that would be different!"

"You are impossible and I'm going to leave now," I said as I placed a few bucks on the table.

"Oh come one Clare! Don't be a chicken! You should wear the school girl outfit and jump out the cake!" she yelled out to be as I walked out of the Dot cheeks blazing and throwing her one more glare as I rushed out.

What was so special about this uniform anyway? It was ridiculous that Eli would want to see me in it.

But there I was staring at it. Taunting me. Screaming at me. Begging me. The unflattering uniform that gave no shape to my body as it just sat and hung from my shoulders. And here I was peeling off my top and jeans and slid on the white collared blouse then the jumper and sweater. Then came the knee high socks and black loafers.

I cringed at the uniform and gave a small chuckle as it contrasted against who i was now. But I wondered could one photo hurt?

"Clare you are fifteen, no where near the age of dressing up for your boyfriend." I huffed as

I continued to stare at myself. I grab my phone and quickly dial a number, "Hey Alli, can you come over? I need your help."

* * *

"I can't believe we got matching piercing," Eli smiled as we walked back to Morty. "Best birthday present ever."

"It took awhile to decide what to get you; it started off with a cake and somehow I knew this would be perfect," I smile as he quickly kisses my hand that is firmly in his grasp. We finally get into Morty and turn to Eli. "Wait, I have one more present for you."

"Clare, you are spoiling me," Eli grinned.

I open my purse and pull out an blue envelope. "Ok so this needs to stay between you and me."

Eli is just about to open the envelope when he stops and looks at me. "What?"

"What's inside this envelop needs to stay between you and me. No one else can see it," I tell him and I feel my cheeks begin to redden.

"Clare..."

I'm starting to feel embarrassed and I know my face is visibly red, "Eli, just open it."

"No. Whatever is in here is starting to make you nervous so just tell me what it is."

I let out a sigh, "You have been begging to see me this way and now you won't take it!"

Eli continues to look at me confused and I feel self-conscious and stupid even more so I blurt out:

"It's me in my uniform, okay! It seems that every male wants to see his girlfriend look sexy and seductive because it 'spices things up' or whatever. And you have been teasing me with the other one so I gave in and I put the damn thing on. Now you are looking at me like you want to laugh but Eli that is ot making me feel sexy and wanted so just give it back and let's go!"

I put my hand put without looking at him, waiting for him to give me the envelope back. Instead I hear paper being ripped and shreds of paper being placed in my hand. I look at my hand and see it's the picture in tiny pieces.

"I didn't even look at it. Obviously it makes you uncomfortable and I would never want to make you feel that way. Clare I love you. All I want is you. You drive me crazy you know that? And the good crazy. You don't have to be this seductress if you don't want to be because at the end of the day I want you the way you are."

I finally look up at him, "But you said..."

"Clare I don't want to make you be this person you are not. The girl in the uniform in my locker gives me a part of what I missed. I'm not gonna lie, it's cute as hell," he said with a chuckle. "But the girl, in front of me right now, with the newly pierced ear is what I want the most. Never doubt how much I want you. Plus you don't even realize but you are sexy."

I laugh, "Shut up."

"I'm serious," he says as he looks at me.

I sigh once more as I lean over and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you," I whisper in his ear.

He responds back by giving me a kiss on my neck as I pull back and he starts the car. I put my seatbelt on and realize how lucky I am. Maybe one day our relationship will be filled with more. I am broken out of my thoughts as he begins to laugh.

"I cannot believe you actually were gonna give me a picture of you in your uniform,"

"Eli," I warned him but he just laughed and I couldn't help but smile as he held my hand. "You ass," I joked which only made him laugh more.


End file.
